dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/14.2
Power Surge Update Available Now! * New Challenge: Power Surge! ** Storm’s a-brewin’ at Dragonfall Bazaar! While the storm rages, towers gain supercharged attack speed, instant upgrading and instant build time during Combat Phase, but the intensity causes towers to explode after a short time. Can you survive the storm? * Glaive of the Storms Monk Weapon ** Guaranteed drop from the Power Surge Challenge. ** Walking Tempest - 40% increased movement speed. Basic attacks deal 20-40% Hero Damage as Magical Storm Damage. ** Storm Rider - Glide on a Storm Cloud for 15-35 seconds drenching enemies under you. Every 2 seconds, the Storm Cloud strikes targets for 1000-2000% of your Ability Power as Magical Storm Damage. While gliding, primary attacks are ranged lightning bolts that deal 250-450% of your Ability Power as Magical Storm Damage. * iPWR 750 Boots ** Complete the Power Surge challenge for your chance to get iPWR 750 Boots from the Victory chest! * Game Browser UI Updates ** Updated the filters to reduce confusion on Public vs. Private Game creation. Public vs. Private Game creation is handled on the Create Game screen. ** The Create Game button will always remain active. If a player is unable to create a game, clicking the button will inform the player of what hasn’t been selected yet in order to create a game. ** Daily Bonus icon should now appear for Challenges in the Game Browser. ** Increased the size of map icons to improve map readability. ** Docked the buttons to fix aspect ratio issues where the buttons would appear in odd locations. * New EV2 Costume: Mark 3 ** Remember the days of dressing up like a Bounty Hunter? EV2 remembers. * Other Changes ** Increased the AFK timer to improve Maximum Pooping Efficiency. ** Changed the Inspect Defense tooltip to factor in critical hits. ** Improved party invites to stop nefarious players from spamlocking players in the Heroes Marketplace. ** Level and difficulty should now show up on the Pause screen in every map, mode and difficulty. ** Added links to Hero Videos on the Create Hero screen. These are only available if you have not unlocked the hero. Balance * Huntress Poison Dart Tower ** Poison Dart Tower Skill Sphere Change *** Changed Poison Dart Tower’s “Poison Stacks” sphere to “Poisonous Fangs,” which improves poison damage by 30%. ** Viper’s Bite Rebalance *** Viper’s Bite now rolls between - 80 instead of - 150 of Defense Power as damage in an AoE radius *** Range reduced from - 2000 to - 1500 * Abyss Lord Skeletal Archer ** Damage Buff *** Archers damage has been increased from 3.85x your Defense Power to 4x ** Angle Buff *** Angle increased from 120 to 165 ** Speed Rebalance *** Rate of fire decreased from 1.67 to 2.2 ** Range Rebalance *** Base range reduced from 4000 to 3250 ** Targeting Rebalance *** Archers used to pull less aggro than Flamethrowers. They are now equivalent to Flamethrowers. ** Upgrade Damage Strength Rebalance *** The amount of damage upgrade per upgrade level has been rebalanced. *** For example: Tier 2: 1.65 is now 1.5 and Tier 5: 3.6 is now 3.0 ** Explosive Arrow Rebalance *** The passive roll range has been reduced from 185-325 to 85-200 * Abyss Lord Skeletal Ramster ** The Ramster is meant to be ridiculously good at one thing, massive AoE burst. His weakness is… pretty much everything else. ** Damage Buff *** Increased Defense Power gain from 3.0 to 3.2 ** DU Buff *** Ramster is cheaper now at 50 DU instead of 60 ** Attack Rate Rebalance *** Rate of fire decreased from 1.8 to 2.5 * Apprentice Earthshatter ** Upgrade Damage Buffed *** T2: 1.4 to 1.5 *** T3: 1.8 to 2 *** T4: 2.2 to 2.5 *** T5: 2.6 to 3.0 ** Range Buff *** Range increased from 3600 to 4000 *** No longer gains range from upgrades ** Defense Power Scaling Buff *** Damage scaling increased from 15 to 22 * Squire Ballista ** Defense Power Scaling Buff *** Increased DP scaling from 9.5 to 12 ** Defense Units Rebalance *** DU increased from 50 to 60 * Series EV2 Proton Beam and Reflect Beams ** Crit Damage Scaling Rebalance *** Reduced the base crit damage from 245 to 70 * Lucky Salves Rebalance ** Lucky Salves now increase crit chance by 25% (additive) instead of multiplying current crit chance by 6x. This affects Defense and Hero salves. Bug Fixes * The Frosty Power staff (Chilling Touch) drops again on the Forest Poachers Challenge. HUZZAH! * Fixed an issue when a player would get a 5002 error when attempting to transition to a map with a party and all subsequent attempts to matchmake would result in errors. * Fixed an issue where if matchmaking times out after player has elected to return to Tavern from the Defeat/Victory window, the player would be unable to close the window or access the Options menu normally. * Fixed a bug where attack rate was not properly scaling with Attack Speed SAS points. Previously, putting 1 point into Attack Speed would set it to max. Now players must max out the Attack Speed stat to achieve max value. The maximum value has not been changed. * Fixed an issue where the Abyss Lord’s Orc Blockades and Colossus health would show up differently in tooltips and their HP bar. * Fixed a discrepancy between the tooltip health value and the actual health value of the Colossus and Orc Blockades. They were off by 150 points. * Fixed an issue where the leader of a party who initiates the decision to move to another match/tavern would receive the stay together/stay behind party prompt. * Filters should function correctly for Challenges now. * The Squire will no longer display his default shield graphic under the newly equipped one. Adjusted the Huntress’s Bling Bow primary fire splash AoE graphic to more accurately match the size of the AoE. It’s now a little smaller. * Added some jumping sound effects to the Black Magic Ops costume. * Fixed some animation issues with jumping and using abilities on the Gun Witch. * Reduced the volume on electric buffs by about 40%. * Increased volume of the Broomnado ability SFX. * Increased collision on Dragonfall Sewers mana nodes. * Fixed an issue with the Storm Gloves projectile when equipped on EV2 or Huntress. * Repositioned the Ghastly Halberd on the Item Enhancement wheel. * Fixed an issue where the VFX balls that spawn when the player is interacting with towers did not remain static when the Ghastly Halberd is equipped. Category:Versions